maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Drakkon
In a timeline split off from Universe 18 the man who would become Lord Drakkon was born Tommy Oliver. When he was a teenager Rita Repulsa enslaved him and turned him into the Green Ranger to fight against the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in her name. When the spell was broken however he remained at her side and eventually helped her take over the world. A final attempt to stop him failed resulting in Drakkon gaining the power of the White Ranger and combining it with his own. Using the stolen power coins of most of the other rangers he had his assistant Finster 5 create a method of harnessing the power to create his armies of Ranger Sentries. After 20 years of ruling his world with an iron fist he sent his personal zord, the Black Dragon back in time to aid Rita of that timeline. However the destruction of the Black Dragon brings the younger versions of Tommy and Billy back to his time. The two assist the Coinless in defeating and depowering him. However after a failed assassination attempt by Saba Drakkon escaped back to his time and had Finster 5 repair his morpher. He then returned to the past to murder Tommy however Kimberly was by his side preventing the blow that shattered the grid and the two fended him off until the rest of the Rangers arrived. At this point Drakkon blasted the team with energy from the Green Chaos Crystal as they teleported away blasting them into the multiverse. The young rangers arrived in Universe 226 at the Command Center in front of Lewis Karlson and Billy Cranston. After swapping stories the older Rangers detected Drakkon's signal approaching. The despot had come to find and destroy the rangers with his sentry armies. To face down his army the older Rangers call in back up. The Rail, Shinobi, Beast and Shooting Star Rangers arrive as well as the rest of the Master Rangers. The extra Rangers form a line between the Sentries and the civilians as the Master Rangers, the Younger Rangers and Lewis take on Drakkon and his elite monsters, the Psycho Rangers. Eventually the Psychos fall and grow into two monsters, a combined form and Green's monster form. The Master Megazord and the DrillRex Megazord are deployed to face the threat as the Tommys continue to fight Drakkon. After their defeat the fused Psycho Ranger splits into five monsters which the sixth rangers take down leading Drakkon to retreat. Once arriving back home Drakkon begins plans for his revenge. He sends his Sentries out throughout other timelines and has them bring him morphers from each team from Zeo through Ninja Steel. He then has Finster 5 feed their power into himself creating the ultimate ranger. Months later he returns to Universe 226 and demands a rematch with Lewis who he considers responsible for his defeat and who he despises due to his ability to call on powers from other teams. Lewis and Cody Rogers answer his demand and begin to fight though they are quickly over powered and separated as Drakkon creates a barrier trapping Lewis with him. Catching him off guard the cruel dictator stabs the Silver Pirate. At that moment a portal opens as multiple riders burst through, Power Rider Mystic uses a spell to shatter the barrier as Riders take turns healing Lewis's wounds. The Riders use their powers to counter Drakkon's stolen powers confusing and enraging him. Once Lewis is stable the Riders all change to their final forms and unleash their power on Drakkon as the Morphing Grid finishes healing Lewis. Lewis's connection to the Grid grows as a result to the point where he is able to throw a bolt of power at Drakkon distracting him long enough for the final round of finishing moves to force him to demorph. Before he is able to remorph Power Rider Racer steals the coin from the morpher and hands it to Lewis who breaks it. Finster 5 retrieves his master and brings him home where he reveals that due to remaining morphed for so long Drakkon's body has internalized the power allowing Finster to create a new coin for Drakkon to channel his power through. Interested by the power of the Riders Drakkon has his Sentries scour the universe for a rider however the only Rider in Universe 18 was Prince Dex who was killed by the Insectoid Empire. After gaining custody of his corpse Finster 5 is able to add the power of the Masked Rider to Drakon's suit. Months later after gaining control of the new power Drakkon returns to Universe 226 once more, once again calling out Lewis and Cody, hungry for revenge. However this time the Morphing Grid itself joins them. Disgusted by Drakkon's desecration of the powers, powers created from the energy of life now stained with the blood of heroes and the death of innocents. The Grid blasts Drakkon with a series of bolts removing his powers one by one before he's left with only his original Green Ranger powers to face Lewis and Cody who have no problem wiping the floor with him. Once demorphed the Grid shocks him once more robbing him of the ability to ever morph again. Sent back to his world in disgrace Drakkon is captured by the Coinless and put on trial for the world, accused of uncountable crimes against humanity the cruel Drakkon is executed by hanging off his own statue. His remains are cremated and crushed and dumped in a cement filled box in the Marianas Trench. Weeks later the Master Rangers, Lewis and Cody arrive in his world to assist the Coinless in cleaning up the mess he made. The ghost of Ninjor empowers Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and David Trueheart with the power of the Ninjetti giving the world true Rangers once more. The visiting heroes help out by destroying Finster's moonbase however many monsters remain loyal to Drakkon and will attempt to avenge him even as the world rebuilds. The legacy of Lord Drakkon is written in blood and serves as a warning of the temptation of power. His actions also inspire Lewis and Cody to explore the multiverse and gain allies and friends throughout the Infiniverse. Category:Evil Rangers